The modern communications era has brought about a tremendous expansion of wireline and wireless networks, thereby providing more flexibility and immediacy of information transfer. Moreover, an expansion in computing power has resulted in development of affordable mobile computing devices capable of taking advantage of services made possible by modern networking technologies. Indeed, mobile computing devices can be used to perform a variety of functions, including use along with sensitive applications or information.